The Crow Batman Crossover
by Burke23
Summary: This is a story of pain and suffering, death and rebirth, love and loss, this is the story… of Jacob Clarke. Rated T for obvious reasons. Also, this is an alternate universe where Crow and Batman exist on the same plane of reality. This Harley is not Joker's Harley Quinn, that Harley does not show up until the sequel. So no complaining. I don't own any non OC's. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**After a hard day's work, Jacob Clarke makes his way to the garage he calls home.**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Grease covered my outfit as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Mechanic;" I said "not a clean job to say the least."

The door was unlocked, and all of the lights were off. I turned them on…

"SURPRISE!" my girlfriend had set up a birthday party in the garage I called home. A banner that said 'HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY JACOB', there was a cake and presents.

I laughed, "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did." She kissed me on the lips. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss.

"You see," I gestured to the room "this is why I love you."

"I made you a cake." She said.

"Let me blow out some candles." _Sixteen candles_ played in my head.

"Here it is," she pulled the cake out of the refrigerator, lit the candles, and brought the cake to me "make a wish."

I made a wish and blew out the candles, "What did you wish for?" she asked.

"That we would be together forever," I looked at the cake "why is the cake shaped like a crow."

"It's your spirit animal."

"Haley," I said "I took that personality test in third grade."

"Yes," she said "and I was the raven. It said we were 'compatible' for each other."

I leaned in for a kiss "Present time!" she ducked out of the way and went to the table.

_Why did I fall for the crazy one?_ I thought.

Haley walked toward me with two small boxes.

"Open the small one first." She said.

I opened it, it was a nine inch bowie knife that I wanted, the stainless steel blade had the engraving of a crow on it. "Thanks," I said "but the crow… was it necessary?"

"Yes," she said "the spirit animal is always necessary."

"Right." I said.

"Medium present next," she said "open it, open it, open it."

"I'm opening it." I said.

Inside was a leather jacket with a crow sewn into the back.

"Really, a crow jacket?" I asked.

"It matches your knife." She chuckled.

"Well," I said "at least all of the craziness is done and over with."

"We're not finished yet," she said "good things come in threes, it's time for your large present."

I crossed my arms, "Let me guess: a crow mobile."

She started to unbutton her shirt, "Not even close."

She exposed her bra, the left cup was the color red, the other one was black.

"My two favorite colors." I said.

"Touch them." She led my hands over her breasts. They were as soft as marshmallows.

"Take me." She said rubbing her pelvis against mine.

A blast from a shotgun made us turn our heads. The man with the shotgun wore a purple suit with a white face, black eyes, and red lips. The red lipstick covered a scar that made a permanent smile across his face. The Joker.

"Hello lovebirds," he pushed over a table "mind if I rattle your cage." Two goons grabbed Haley and one guard grabbed me.

"Leave her alone." I said kicking.

He pulled out an apple peeling knife, "Well you know I was going to… but now…"

He walked toward her and grabbed her face. "Make him watch." The goon held my head still and my eyes open.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?" Joker asked. She spit in his face. _That's my girl_. "I'm just going to do this and get it over with."

He cut both of her cheeks and then cut her throat.

"NO!" I screamed.

He pulled away from her, "She really loved you." He said.

"I swear," I said "I will kill you, and your 'Joker Clan'."

"Yeah," he said "I don't really see that happening… so." With that he stabbed me in the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**After a deal of great suffering, a crow brings him back to the land of the living.**

Chapter 2: Origins

_The crow is your spirit animal, the crow is your guide, the crow will help you on your journey._ Repeated over and over again.

"WAKE!"

My eyes opened to see a crow standing in front of me.

"GET! UP!" it said. I sat up and remembered what had happened.

The crow flew to the refrigerator and tapped the door, "HEY! LEE!"

"Haley?" I asked. I slowly got up and walked to the refrigerator. I grabbed the refrigerator's handle.

*_"Here it is," she pulled the cake out of the refrigerator, lit the candles, and brought the cake to me "make a wish."_*

"AH!" the memory hurt.

*_"What did you wish for?" she asked._

_"That we would be together forever." I said._*

I sobbed on the floor. "HEY! LEE!" the crow said.

I got up and opened the door. Haley was inside, her face looked like the Joker's. I would later take the body to the morgue.

"WHY?!" I asked still sobbing.

"IN! SANE!" the crow said.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"JOE! KER!" the crow said.

"He'll know who I am," I said "what should I do?"

"DIS! SKIES!" the crow said. It flew over to a tool box and tapped it, "CROW! BAR!"

I reached in the toolbox and pulled out the crowbar, "I feel like this is some sort of joke."

"SUP! LIES!" the crow said. And then I was transported to a cosmetics store. I stood in front of a window.

"DO! IT!" said the crow.

I took the crowbar and smashed it through the window of the cosmetics store. Alarms rang, but I got what I needed. The crow transported me to me garage.

I made my way into the bathroom. I did not recognize the man in the mirror, he had jet black hair… mine was red. "This is me now?" I asked.

"YES!" the crow landed on top of the mirror

I took the white cream out of my pocket, dabbed my fingers in it, and rubbed it all over my face. I took the black lipstick and applied it to my lips. Then I created a black smile stretching an inch from the corner of my lips. I also made two vertical lines with the lipstick that crossed each eye. I put on the leather jacket that Haley gave to me.

*_"Medium present next," she said "open it, open it, open it."_

_"I'm opening it." I said._

_Inside was a leather jacket with a crow sewn into the back._

_"Really, a crow jacket?" I asked._

_"It matches your knife." She chuckled._*

I took the knife out of the box and practiced with it, stabbing and slashing the air with perfection.

"CUT! SELF!" the crow said.

Without hesitation I cut the back of my hand with the knife, the wound healed almost instantly.

"The crows magic must have done more to me than enhancing my senses." I said.

"STRENGTH! SPEED!" the crow said.

"Able to take damage without pain, and that teleporting ability." I said.

"CROW!" the crow said.

I was silent for several moments, "I am the Crow."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crow's first crime stopped, and an appearance by Batman.**

Chapter 3: First Day

I perched on top of a church steeple. The crow perched on my shoulder.

"I need to find a man with connections to the Joker clan." I said to the crow.

"HELP! YOU!" it said. It came to be that I could see through the eyes of the crow.

"This is trippy." I said.

My normal vision returned to my eyes.

My super-human hearing picked up a mugging. I jumped, I seemed to float on the way down.

"I'll take more than your purse." The mugger said chuckling evilly.

"Oh God," she said "please don't!"

"I'm going to keep your panties as a souvenir." He said.

"Someone," she pleaded "please help!"

I made contact with the ground, the sound of my shoes hitting the ground gave me away.

The mugger turned around and saw me, "What the hell?"

"Let her go." I said.

"No." He said. He pulled out a pistol and shot me in the heart. I stumbled backward, then I stood back up.

"You can't kill me," I said "I'm already dead."

He unloaded his entire clip into my chest, that's when I noticed that my clothes were healing as well.

"How is _that_ possible?" I asked.

The crow flew overhead "CROW! BLESS!"

"Thanks." I said to the crow.

"You freak," he said running at me, "I'll kill you!"

As he got close to me, I kicked him in the stomach, making him loose his breath. I left him wheezing on the ground. I walked over to the woman, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I am," she stood up "you should kill him."

I looked back at the struggling man behind me, "That can be arranged." I said drawing the knife.

I walked slowly toward him and pinned him against the wall. I picked him up by his neck and put the knife on his throat.

"Do you know where the Joker is?" I asked.

"F*** the Joker, I work for the Penguin." He said.

"You work for a wimpy bird who can't fly?" I chuckled a bit.

"Please," he pleaded "don't kill me, I'm the victim here."

That was a lie, "Victims," I pressed the knife tighter against his throat "aren't we all?"

He whimpered, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I want you to send a message to those that I want to kill: the Joker Clan. Tell them that the Crow is coming for them."

I heard running liquid, "And you might want to change your pants."

I released him and he ran off. "First crime in progress: completed." I said to myself.

A man in dark clothes and a cape appeared behind me: Batman.

I turned around quickly, "Oh."

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"You can call me, the Crow." I said.

"I'm Batman." He said.

"I noticed." I said.

"You almost killed a man today." He said.

"Fear is the only thing these f***s understand," I said "I am going to find the Joker Clan members and slaughter them for what they did to me."

"You're just a kid," he said "what do you know about life and death."

"Quite a bit actually." I said.

"By law, I can't hurt a minor," he said "I won't stop you, but that doesn't mean that I won't keep an eye on you."

"I'd like to see you try." I said.

"HERE!" the crow said to Batman, but what he probably heard was "CAW!"

He looked up for a split second, and in that split second, I disappeared.

"Great," Batman said "another magician."

"Is he a friend or an enemy?" I asked looking down at Batman from the steeple.

The crow flew onto my shoulder, "BOTH!"

"I'll keep an eye out, nonetheless." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crow has to find, interrogate, and inevitably kill a member of the Joker Clan with the names of the people that killed him and Haley.**

Chapter 4: Search for the Joker Clan

I saw through the eyes of the crow as it followed the penguin goon to his hideout. He grabbed a radio, "Penguin, this is Puffin Zero reporting, over."

"Go ahead Puffin Zero." A British man said on the other line.

"I was on my route, and I got attacked, over." He said.

"Batman just let you go?" the British man asked.

"No," he said "he calls himself 'The Crow', over."

"And now," I said sitting on top of the steeple "let the great axe fall."

*_This Crow can appear out of nowhere._

_He has the strength of ten men._

_He can fly._

_He can disappear._

_He's a hero._

_He's a murderer._

_He wants to take down the Joker Clan._*

A week after my first appearance, and there are rumors spreading about me wanting to kill those clan members that killed me and Haley.

"You've killed three people in the past week," Batman stood behind me "something in the vicinity of each crime scene was shaped like a crow. A blood puddle, an origami crow, and a crow carved into one of the victim's chests."

"I know what I did," I said "I'm the one who did it."

"Just watch your back," he pointed at me "you'll make enemies."

"I'm counting on it." I said cocking my head.

"Kid," he raised a fist "one day." He zipped away.

The crow landed on my shoulder "JOE! KERS!"

"That was right in my ear." I said.

The crow flew away and I switched to crow vision. When it found the location of the small posy of members of the Joker Clan. I transported myself to that location.

"Do you know how he got those scars?" Goon One asked.

"I heard that his father did it to him." Goon Two said.

"I heard that he did it to himself." Goon Three said.

"I heard that it was an accident." Goon One said.

"How would you know?" Goon Three asked.

"Razor told me." Goon One said.

"Razor?" Goon Two asked "As in 'I'll cut up anyone I see for the hell of it' Razor?"

"That's him." Goon One said.

"How Did you get him to tell you?" Goon Three asked.

"He's been talking about when the Joker killed a woman and her lover about eight days ago." Goon One said.

"I'll save him for last." I said floating down between them.

"It's the Crow!" Goon Two yelled.

"It _is_ the Crow." I said punching him in the face.

I punched him in the stomach, he bent over, and he took a rising knee him in the face, knocking him out. I kicked behind me, and hit Goon Three in the kidney, knocking him out.

"Just you and me." I said to Goon One.

I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Eight days ago," I said "who was with Joker when he went to the garage."

"F*** you." He said.

The crow landed on my shoulder, "Peck out one of his eyes." The crow leaped onto his shoulder and pecked out his eye.

"Now, Mister…" I waited.

"Bobo." He said.

"… Bobo," I continued "tell me the truth.

"The Joker went to some garage and took three people with him." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Razor, he has a knife and he likes to use it. *_flash of when he grabbed Haley_* Ox, he's a huge man and he's very strong. *_flash to when he grabs me and holds my eyes open to watch Haley die_* And then there's Anger, he wears a mask, doesn't say a word, and he kills with his bare hands."

"Thanks." I said grabbing my knife and cutting his throat.

"First stop: Razor." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**The knife obsessed Razor is the first of the Crow's hit list.**

Chapter 5: Razor

An abandoned warehouse on the south side of Gotham. Sparks flew as Razor sharpened his knives.

"The perfect cutting edge of a knife can slice through a human head with no resistance." He talked to himself.

He held the knife with the blade facing upward, and dropped a tomato on the blade, and it cut clean in half.

"Perfect." He said wiping it off with a rag. He placed it on some hooks on the wall where hundreds of other knives were.

"Really," I remained from the shadows "you say that the perfect blade 'can slice through a human head with no resistance', and you test it on tomatoes?"

He grabbed a knife and got in a defensive stance. "Batman, I'm calling you out. Bring it on b****." An eerie laugh filled the room. "You're not Batman."

"What was your first clue," I asked "the fact that I laugh?"

I stood on the bottom of a walkway. He backed up toward me, "Where are you?!" he turned around.

"Boo." I said casually.

He screamed and fell on the ground. "You might be wondering how I'm able to stick to the bottom of this… well I don't know either. So just accept it." I jumped down.

"Stay away from me!" he stumbled backward.

"How am I supposed to kill you from back here?" I asked laughing. An epic knife fight followed, for every strike I made, he would block; for every strike he made, I would block.

"We're too evenly matched to defeat each other like this." I said.

"So," said Razor "You're giving up?"

"Not exactly." I said sheathing my knife.

Razor ran forward and stabbed me in the heart, I sighed in annoyance. Then I took the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. He doubled over and fell on the ground. He started to crawl backwards, toward his box of yet unsharpened knives.

"Take me in! Torture me! Send me to f***ing Arkham! Just don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Criminals get punished," I said holding the knife upwards "dogs get put down."

With one quick thrust, I plunged my knife deep into his heart, killing him instantly.

"Please understand:" I said to the body "I hold you in the lowest respect."

The crow flew above, and the blood puddle became shaped like a crow.

I went to my garage, wiped the make-up off of my face. and slept in my bed.

_You did well on the first step towards revenge_, Haley's voice echoed in my dreams _but you must remember; if anything happens to your crow, you will be left vulnerable to attack… you might even die._

I woke up hours later with sweat beading down my face. "F***," I said looking at the crow "you brought me back to life, and I have to keep _you_ alive?!"

"YES!" it said. I walked toward the mirror and opened it, inside were five white cream and ten tubes of black lipstick.

"When did I stock up?" I asked starting to put on my face.

"LAST! NIGHT!" the crow said.

"Of course," I said "I am losing my mind."

"MAY! BE!" the crow said.

"What will happen when my revenge is fulfilled?" I asked.

"DEATH!" the crow said.

"Are you saying that if I kill the Joker, I will die?" I asked.

"YES!" the crow said.

"That is some bull-s***!" I said.

There was screaming outside the garage. "Now what?!" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Crow runs into the beautiful Harley Quinn.**

Chapter 6: Harley Quinn

A large pool of blood three yards in diameter covered the ground, a man had been butchered by a small time crook. The scream cane from the woman he was with. She had black hair and a black suit. The crook punched her in the stomach. She fell on her right side.

"You will know the meaning of pain." He said.

"You like pain…" I said. He turned around, and I kicked him in the balls, "… try re-growing those."

I walked over to the woman, "Are you alright, ma'am?" I asked.

"Yes," she said "you saved my…" there was a twinkle in her eye when she saw my face "… life."

"Who was he?" I gestured toward the dead body.

"A business partner." She tried to stand, but stumbled back on the ground.

"You need help," I said "I'll get you to a hospital."

"I'm not that bad," she said "Just bring me inside."

"Okay." I said. I picked her up, her right side was stained red… including her hair.

I took her inside and put her in the tub in my bathroom. "Wash the blood off as best you can," I said, "but your hair might be stained." I left her there to wash up. I sat on the couch and waited for about thirty minutes.

"How do I look?" she asked. Her body, but her hair was still partially stained red on the right side.

"Beautiful." Why did I say that?

"I knew a person who lived here," she said "he's dead now."

"You don't say?" I said.

"Who are you," she asked "I know you're the Crow, but… ?"

I grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the makeup off of my face.

"You." She said.

"Me." I said.

"Jacob," she said "you're not dead?"

"Sorry to disappoint," I said "now what's your name?"

She put a strand of hair behind her ear, "Harley Quinn."

"'Harley Quinn?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure that name is taken by some clown who loves the Joker."

"No, no, no, no," she said "my name is Harley Quinn, her name is Harleen Quinzel… she just shortened it when she wanted to f*** the Joker."

"Ah," I said "you look like her though, with the blood staining your hair red on the right side of your face."

She took her hair and stroked it, "Do you like it like this; half red, half black."

"Red and black are my two favorite colors." I said in approval.

"I'm going to wash the blood out of my hair," she said "and I'm doing to dye the right side red."

"That sounds lovely." I said.

"And I won't care what other people think of me," she said giving me a hug "as long as you care."

*_So you need my help decorating this place for Jacobs birthday?" Harley asked._

_"Yes," Haley said "please."_

_"I'll help paint the banner, you can make the cake." She said._

_"Thanks Harley," Haley said "where would I be without you?"_*

"You knew Haley?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said "we were friends."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"We should meet again," she said "under *ehem* different circumstances."

"Agreed." I said.

She quickly kissed me on the cheek and left.

"Women." I said.

"I know where you are, I know who you love," the man said outside said in a higher pitched voice "I'll tell Ox, and he'll kill you." I could hear him limping away.

"And you'll lead me right to him." I said sending the crow to follow the crook.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ox threatens Harley… big mistake.**

Chapter 7: Ox

The crow followed the crook for about thirty minutes before he came to a warehouse on the west side of Gotham.

"Ox!" the crook yelled.

"What is it?" Ox asked. I could see him with the crow vision, and he looked scary: he was eight feet tall _and_ from Jersey.

"I found out where the Crow lives," he said "and I know that he has a lover."

"Really?" I said back in the garage.

Ox just laughed. "Why are you laughing?" the crook asked.

"I already knew where he was," he said "I just need to know her name so I can kill her later."

"Oh no he didn't!" I said. I immediately teleported to the location Ox was at.

"I don't think so b****." I said in the shadows.

Ox turned toward the crook. "You led him here."

"Please boss," he said "I didn't know."

He walked up to the crook, "I know."

He rapped his arms around him and squeezed. The crook screamed until a crunch resonated throughout the warehouse. The crook fell to the ground dead.

"Wow," I said "you just crushed that man… alimony."

"Show yourself," he said "do you know who I am?"

"Are you the Godd*** Juggernaut b****?" I asked.

"I am the Ox," he said "chosen by the Joker himself! I am his right hand man, his number one guy."

"Do you know what happened to the number one guys that the joker uses?" I asked, "They usually end up dying."

"Stay away from me," he said "I'll find your girl and crush her."

"I really hope that that's not an innuendo." I said.

"I will kill her!" he said.

*_doo, doo, do, do, doo, doo_* the 'go, go, power rangers' theme beeped on my phone.

"Why do I even have that ringtone?" I asked myself "Hold on a second Ox, I need to take this."

"I can wait." He said.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey Crow_," the other line said "_it's Harley_."

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"_You left the phone in your bathroom;_" she explained "_I put my number in your phone, I put your number in my phone, and I put your phone in your back pocket when I hugged you._"

After a brief pause I said, "You sly fox."

"_I know, right_?" she asked. "_But, now to the issue at hand; do you think you can come over, I rented a scary movie and I don't want to watch it alone_."

"Now is really not the best time," I said "I'll call you in a few minutes."

"_Okay_." She said.

"Peace." I hung up the phone.

I jumped down and cut up Ox in about one-hundred places, and you better believe it was a different kind of story when that Ox hit the floor. The crow flew overhead, and the cuts in his stomach became shaped like a crow.

I sheathed the knife and called Harley, "Hey, it's the Crow."

"_Hi_." She said enthusiastically.

"I've just dealt with the problem, so… where do you live?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Harley invites the Crow to her place.**

Chapter 8: Harley Quinn… Again

I knocked three times on the door. Harley opened the door, she was wearing a sexy red and black dress. "_Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones_, movie, chips, soda, and a couch with a blanket."

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"These are my pajamas." She said.

"I noticed you dyed your hair like you said." I said.

"Yeah," she stroked her hair "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful." Why did I say that?

She blushed, "Come sit with me on the couch."

All of the lights were turned off as we watched the movie. The whole movie she had her arms wrapped around my left arm.

"So from the look of the beginning," she said "we are going to ease into the f***ed up-ness of the movie."

I chuckled, "You have no idea."

"You've seen this before?" she asked.

"In the theater," I said "with Haley."

++TIME PASSES++

"I had one of those memory games once." Harley said.

"Wait for it…" I said.

"What do you… wait… WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Told you." I said.

"It's like a… what's that board called?" she asked.

I tried to answer, "I think it's called a…"

"IT JUST DID IT AGAIN!" she yelled.

++TIME PASSES++

"A trust fall with a demon?" She asked.

"Wait for it…" I said.

"What… (laughing) he fell down." She laughed so hard

"And you thought you needed me." I said.

++TIME PASSES++

"I can't look." She buried her face into my arm.

"No matter how many times I see this movie," I said "this part makes me sick."

"He's pulling that string out of his eye." She whimpered.

++TIME PASSES++

"Do you like dogs?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said "why?"

"Then you might not want to watch this part."

"What do you… oh my g…" she buried her face in my arm.

"The dog lives." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"PETA would have confiscated the movie if there was any real abuse." I said sipping my cherry coke.

++TIME PASSES++

"Why is the camera all f***ed up?" she asked.

"He just passed through the hell-gate," I said "and he will come out wherever evil resides."

"Where?" She asked.

"Have you ever seen Paranormal Activity One?" I asked.

"No… no…" she hid her face from the T.V.

++CREDITS ROLL++

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?!" she asked.

"That," I said "was a paranormal activity to the face."

After we ate pizza that she ordered, I decided to head home.

"Wait," Harley said as I turned around "do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"Sure," I said "but let's not watch a scary movie."

"Dido." She said. She pulled me in close and kissed me on the lips.

When she pulled away, her lips were black. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." I said vanishing into thin air.

I wiped off my face and went to bed. The crow flew next to me.

"Do you think that it's right to go out with her?" I asked it.

"TAP! DAT!" the crow said.

"That doesn't help me." I said. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**The goon named 'Anger', next is the Joker.**

Chapter 9: Anger

It took me several days to track down Anger to a warehouse on the north side of Gotham.

He had a collection of masks at his disposal, the walls of the warehouse were lined with Paper Mache and Store-bought masks.

He was in the corner at a table making masks.

"Wow," I said in the shadows "Michael Myers much?"

He put on an angry looking mask, grabbed a kitchen knife, and walked around.

"Yep," I said "rip off of Michael Myers."

He walked around looking for me.

"Why are you looking for me," I asked "don't you have a cable show to run?" (Wayne's World reference).

He pushed a giant crate ten feet in anger. "Whoa," I said "calm down you crazy ogre, go stroke off your pet donkey." (Shrek reference).

He was stabbing his knife into dark passageways. "You mad bro," I said "Or do I make you horny baby, yeah." (Austin Powers reference).

"Come down here and face me!" He yelled.

"Okay," I said "all you had to do was ask, jeez."

I jumped down behind him. "I thought you didn't talk?" I asked.

"I don't," he said "but you are not going to be around to call me on it."

He held the knife serial killer style and came at me. "A thing about cliché horror villains:" I said "they never run, they just walk around and somehow catch up to the victim."

"Shut up!" He stuck the knife deep in my chest, it went all the way through and imbedded in the wall behind me.

"Okay," I said "someone' watched Halloween one-too-many times."

He let go of the knife and I fell down, "That move doesn't work in real life though."

I took the knife, and cut the strap of his mask. His mask fell to the ground, and it revealed his horribly deformed face.

"Maybe you're more of a Jason Voorhees than a Michael Myers," I said "oh well." I stabbed him in the neck with his own knife. He fell to the ground dead.

I walked over to the table where he was working, the mask that was there was almost finished.

"It just needs paint." I said.

I looked around the desk and found a vile of black paint, I then proceeded to paint a crow on the mask. I then put the mask on his face.

"You look worlds better." I said.

I spotted the bat-signal in the distance, "If anyone knows where the Joker is," I said "it'll be him."

I teleported to the location of the bat signal.

"What up?" I asked the commissioner.

"Crow," he pulled out a gun "keep your hands where I can see them."

I put my hands in the air, "I'm just here waiting for Batman."

"I'm here." Batman stood behind the commissioner.

"Oh God," commissioner said "I almost had another heart attack."

"The Joker is still loose." Batman said.

"Were searching every warehouse on the west side of Gotham." He said.

"You won't find him there," they looked at me "I've searched those warehouses, all you'll find there is a body."

"How would you know?" Batman asked.

"I killed him there," I said "as I did in South Gotham, and North Gotham."

"That leaves the East Gotham warehouses." The commissioner said.

"Why does Gotham have so many warehouses?" before they could answer my question…

*_doo, doo, do, do, doo, doo_* "Sorry," I said "I've got to take this."

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Crow_," Harley said "_it's me_."

"Harley," I said "I'm with Batman right now."

"_I made a special dinner for the two of us_." She said.

After a moment of silence, "I'll be right there."

"Raid the east side warehouse tomorrow night nice talking to you got to go." I said in one breath before I vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Candles, diner, dancing, kissing, and maybe something more? NOTE: I do not own the song 'Dancing in the Moonlight'.**

Chapter 10: Date with Harley

Harley's dress was red and black, cut short and exposed cleavage.

"I've been waiting for you." She said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips.

The kiss was long and passionate, and then we broke away from each other.

"You really didn't have to do this." I said.

"You're my boyfriend," she said "I think that this is required."

"Alright," I said "what's cooking."

"Chicken." She said.

All of the lights were off, the candles on the table being the only source of illumination. After we finished eating, she turned on the music.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Dance with me." She said.

"Okay." I stood up.

"This is my favorite song." She said.

The song played, and we kissed during the instrumentals. "(Instrumental) We get it almost every night when that moon is big and bright it's a supernatural delight everybody's dancing in the moonlight. Everybody here is out of sight they don't bark and they don't bite they keep things loose they keep it tight everybody's dancing in the moonlight. Dancing in the moonlight everybody's feeling warm and bright it's such a fine and natural sight everybody's dancing in the moonlight. We like our fun and we never fight you can't dance and stay uptight it's a supernatural delight everybody's dancing in the moonlight. Dancing in the moonlight everybody's feeling warm and bright it's such a fine and natural sight everybody's dancing in the moonlight. (Instrumental) We get it almost every night and when that moon is big and bright it's a supernatural delight everybody's dancing in the moonlight. Dancing in the moonlight everybody's feeling warm and bright it's such a fine and natural sight everybody's dancing in the moonlight."

She slowly led my hands across her body; one hand on her a**, the other on her breast. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh," she said "is that a crow in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

I gave an evil smile, "You have no idea."

We spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's sweaty, naked bodies. One never leaving the other.

++THE NEXT MORNING++

"That… was…" I said "wow."

"Amazing," she said "you made me orgasm first… that hasn't happened in a while."

"I have a lot of stamina and willpower." I said.

"This seems good," she said "I hope you never leave."

"Yeah." I said. Then I remembered what my dream said about completing my revenge and killing the Joker.

"Sorry about the claw marks in your back." She said.

"I can heal," I said "I feel more sorry for the people who stayed awake because we were screaming all night."

I loved it when she laughed.

"Well," I sat up "I should be going."

"Why?" she asked pulling me back down and getting on top of me with her still naked body "We've got ten more hours until you have to get the Joker."

"How do you know?" I asked rolling back on top of her.

"Why else would you be with Batman?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, "You clever little fox."

"Do me a favor though," she said "don't kill him."

A thought rushed through my head at that moment, _If the Joker continues to live, so do I_.

"That is doable." I said.

"Just like me." She smiled.

We had sex three more times before I left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, the Joker, but what will happen after he is defeated?**

Chapter 11: The Joker

As night fell over the East Gotham warehouses, I waited for Batman on top of a building.

"Holy f***," I said "what is taking him so long?"

"I'm here." He said.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Dramatic effect." He said.

"Good enough for me." I said.

"No killing." Batman said.

"Good thing you said that beforehand," I said "that would have been awkward if you told me afterward."

He grunted, "Let's get the Joker."

"Okay." I said.

The Joker was lying in a giant pile of money, half of the pile was burned. He hummed the waltz as he played with his knife.

"Everything burns, everything burns." He repeated over and over again.

"You'll burn too." I jumped down about ten feet in front of him.

"Ah," he stood up "so you're the guy who's been killing my guys."

"For the record," I said "I also killed some Black Mask goons."

"And I'm going to feed you to the creatures in the sewers." He said.

"You're the only creature here, Joker." Batman jumped down from the ceiling.

"Okay," Joker laughed "now it's a party."

Batman threw a batarang at the Joker, which hit him right in the face. I ran at him and took out his legs. He crawled on top of me and started to stab me repeatedly. Batman kicked him off me and repeatedly punched the Joker. The makeup started to rub off, revealing clear skin. The fight continued for about ten minutes until I ended up on top of him with the knife to his throat.

"Do it," Joker said "kill me, prove that the world is just as crazy as I am."

"Don't," Batman said "if you kill him, he'll win."

"If you don't," Joker said. "I still win; I go to Arkham, escape, kill people, and go to Arkham."

"Shut the f*** up." I said punching him in the face, knocking him out.

"Why did you spare him?" Batman asked.

"If he dies," I explained "I go back to the Land of the Dead."

"That was part of your selfish desire for eternal life?" Batman interrupted.

"Let me finish mother f***er;" I said "my girlfriend doesn't want me to leave, I'm staying for her."

"So the merciless Crow has a heart." Batman said.

"Who said I didn't?" I asked.

"All of the criminals that spread rumors about you." Batman answered.

"The great axe has fallen," I said "I am now infamous, known throughout Gotham as the merciless Crow. Criminals will fear me, and I will kill them, for that is what they understand best… fear."

"If we meet again," Batman said "I might just go easy on you."

"Don't," I said "I'd like to see what you can do." With that, I vanished.

Things have been pretty quiet around Gotham since I broke the Joker's face, but I overcame my desire for revenge and got something better; love. But that is not the end…

A boot came through my garage door, and ten men shot me with tranq darts. I collapsed on the floor, and the last thing I heard before blacking out was the commissioner saying, "Take this man to Blackgate."

**_End_**


End file.
